Crime And Punishment
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The crew is surprised when they inadvertently release an alien criminal from his prison. They’re even more surprised when they learn what the crime was.
1. Chapter 1

ENTERPRISE

"Crime And Punishment"

by J. B. Tilton

Email: K

Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise, and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

The crew is surprised when they inadvertently release an alien criminal from his prison. They're even more surprised when they learn what the crime was.

ONE

An explosion rocked the Enterprise. Archer was barely able to keep from being thrown from his chair. He hit the intercom button on the arm of his chair.

"Archer to engineering," he practically screamed. "Trip what's going on?"

"All of the starboard plasma injectors just suddenly blew, sir," responded Trip. "If we don't shut down the warp engines now they're going to blow."

"All stop," ordered Archer.

The Enterprise dropped from warp and came to a full stop in space. Archer jumped from his chair and headed for the turbolift. Several minutes later he exited the turbolift in the engineering section.

"Trip, what happened?" asked Archer.

"Still checking, sir," said Trip. "It appears that a relay misfired. My guess is that it sent a signal through the systems that made it appear as if we had suddenly jumped to warp four. The plasma injectors weren't ready for the sudden increase in power."

"Any idea what caused the relay to misfire?" asked Archer.

"Won't know that until I get it out and have a look at it," said Trip.

"How long for repairs?" asked Archer.

"At least four hours," said Trip. "Maybe longer once we've checked it out. Until then I wouldn't go to warp. Unless you want the ship to go up like a roman candle."

"Understood," said Archer. "What about the impulse drive?"

"It should be fine," said Trip. "Give me about ten minutes to run a diagnostic on it but there shouldn't be any damage to it."

"Let Travis know when you're done," said Archer. "And keep me apprised of the situation."

"Aye, Cap'n," said Trip.

Archer returned to the bridge. Trip was better qualified to handle the repairs than he was. And he had to check the damage, if any, to the rest of the ship.

"Damage report," ordered Archer as he entered the bridge.

"Minimal, sir," reported Travis. "A few secondary systems shorted out on several decks, but nothing serious."

"Injuries?" questioned Archer.

"None reported, sir," sail T'Pol. "The extent of the damage seems localized to engineering."

"Thank God for small favors." said Archer.

"Captain, I do not believe a deity was involved," said T'Pol.

"Just a figure of speech," said Archer. "Is there anything near the ship?"

"Sensors indicate an uninhabited system at 217 mark 9," said T'Pol. "I am also reading a small asteroid bearing 114 mark 3. Other than normal space debris there does not appear to be anything in proximity to the Enterprise."

"Okay," said Archer. "Travis, when you hear from Trip, resume our course on impulse drive only."

"Aye, sir," said Travis.

Travis checked his board.

"Sub-Commander," he said, "check the readings on that asteroid. Does that look like an alloy to you?"

T'Pol checked the readings and cocked one eyebrow.

"The ensign is correct, Captain," she reported. "The asteroid does not appear to be a natural phenomena. It appears to be made of a very sophisticated alloy."

"An alloy?" questioned Archer. "You mean someone made an asteroid?"

"Apparently so," said T'Pol.

"Why?" asked Archer.

"Unknown, sir," said T'Pol. "But there is something else that is curious about it. It appears to be hollow. I'm reading an atmosphere and one life form."

"You mean someone's inside there?" asked Archer.

"Yes sir," responded T'Pol.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Most curious," said T'Pol. "There seems to be no opening in the exterior of the asteroid. Whomever is inside that asteroid seems to have been sealed inside of it."

"Travis, alter course," said Archer. "Bring us along side that asteroid."

"Altering course," said Travis.

"Why would someone seal a person inside an artificial asteroid?" questioned Archer.

"I can think of only one reason," said T'Pol. "It must be some form of prison."

"Very effective prison," said Malcolm, "No way out and no where to go if you could get out."

"These readings do not make sense," said T'Pol. "They indicate the asteroid has been in space for approximately 3,961 years. But I am unaware of any life form with a longevity of such magnitude."

"Maybe there was more than one at one time," offered Hoshi. "Maybe it was a multi-generational prison."

"I don't think so," said Travis. "The interior of the asteroid would be pretty cramped for more than two or three people. It's interior is hollow, but it's relatively small, no larger than one of our cargo bays."

"What about the bioreadings?" asked Archer. "Anything unusual about them?"

"No sir," said T'Pol. "It appears to be a life form similar to humans. The atmosphere inside the asteroid is a standard oxygen-nitrogen mixture. I'm also reading some mechanisms within the asteroid. One seems to be remarkably similar to the life support systems of the Enterprise. There is also an artificial gravity generator."

"Well, if there's no opening," said Archer, "is there anyway we could make an opening?"

"Inadvisable sir," said T'Pol. "Any breach in the exterior of the asteroid would be similar to opening an airlock on Enterprise. It would cause the immediate evacuation of the atmosphere of the interior of the asteroid. The occupant would surely die within seconds."

"Well, if there's no way to make an opening," said Archer, "I guess the only way to get the occupant out is by using the transporter."

"Is that wise, sir?" Malcolm questioned. "I know we've used it to transport people before but we really don't know what long term affects transporting living tissue might have on a person. Especially on an unknown life form."

"There are other considerations as well, Captain," said T'Pol. "If it is a prison then removing the occupant might well be a violation of the laws regarding that prison. It is inadvisable to interfere with the inner workings of another society."

"We don't know that it's a prison," said Archer. "And there aren't any planetary systems nearby. So whomever created that asteroid is a long way off. Besides, I'm curious. Why create an asteroid and then imprison someone inside it? I can't think of any crime that would warrant such punishment.

"Hoshi, let Trip know what we're going to do. Have Phlox meet us in the transporter room. That occupant may be in need of medical attention. You and Malcolm will accompany me to greet our visitor.'

"Sir," said Malcolm, "I suggest we maintain a security alert until we're sure of the situation. We know nothing about that occupant or why he's there."

"Very well," said Archer. "But I don't want a bunch of security men in the transporter room. Bring a phase pistol but keep it out of sight. Just in case there's a problem."

"Aye, sir," said Malcolm, pulling out the phase pistol he kept at the tactical console on the bridge.

"Set it for stun," said Archer. "Travis, keep an eye on the sensors. Just in case there's someone else out here that we haven't detected yet."

"Aye sir," said Travis.

"T'Pol, you have the bridge," said Archer as he, Hoshi, and Malcolm headed for the turbo lift.

Trip and Phlox were already in the transporter when Archer and the others arrived.

"I understand we're about to have a guest," said Phlox smiling.

"That's right, doctor," said Archer. "I want you to make sure he's not carrying any communicable diseases."

"Understood," replies Phlox.

"You sure you want to do this, Cap'n?" asked Trip. "We really don't know how transporting a living creature affects it."

"Those of us who have done it seem to be okay," said Archer. "I don't think there's any real danger."

"Okay, if you say so," said Trip. "I have the coordinates ready to transport on your order."

"Let's do it then," said Archer.

Trip activated the transporter and the mechanism began to hum. The beam took hold of the life form and it began to materialize on the transporter pad. Within seconds, a male alien appeared on the pad staring at the crew in the transporter room.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"Our guest appears quite healthy, Captain," said Phlox, after examining him in sickbay. "No communicable diseases I can detect and no infirmities or abnormalities. He's appears to be in perfect health."

"Thank you, Doctor," said Archer. He turned to the man. "I'm Jonathon Archer, Captain of the earth ship, Enterprise."

"My name is Farris," said the man through the universal translator. "My people are the Tessocks. I had half believed you were a hallucination when I appeared on your ship. An interesting mode of transportation."

"We don't usually use it to transport people," said Archer. "But in your case we didn't have much choice."

Yes," said Farris, "I was not meant to leave there."

"We'd like to talk to you about that," said Archer. "If you're up to it."

"Certainly, Captain." said Farris, "It's nice to have someone to talk with for a change."

As Archer escorted their guest to the conference room, he noticed the similarities and differences between them. He looked rather human, except for his yellow skin and cat like eyes. And his eyelids blinked from right and left instead of up and down.

But other than these superficial differences Farris appeared very similar to humans. He breathed a similar atmosphere and had similar tolerances to hear and cold. Presumably, his nutrition requirements were also very similar.

Once at the conference room, Archer made the introductions to his crew. The only one absent was Trip, who had returned to engineering to continue the repairs. He seemed to feel if he weren't present it would be impossible to complete the repairs. As usual, he was somewhat overly protective of the warp engines.

"Mr. Farris," said Archer as they sat around the table, "we're curious why you were sealed in an artificial asteroids. Our sensors indicate it's been in space for nearly 4,000 years. We've never met a life form with such a long life span."

"You still haven't, Captain," said Farris. "The life span for my race is just over 200 years."

"Curious," said T'Pol. "And yet you remain in perfect health after nearly 20 times that amount of time."

"There's a very good reason for it," said Farris. "The life support, even my diet is precisely balanced to be the most beneficial for my race. Not to mention a special mixture of gasses and other compounds designed to prolong my life as much as possible. Cellular degeneration is severely inhibited. The asteroid was very careful designed to make me live as long as was physically possible."

"Quite a remarkable scientific feat," said Phlox. "It seems to have done it's job quite effectively."

"Oh, that it did," said Farris. "I have nearly an unlimited supply of reading material, videos, all forms of entertainment, even an artificial intelligence to talk with. Everything I need to remain sane and coherent for the rest of my life."

"And yet you are alone," said T'Pol.

"Precisely," said Farris. "The resources of my entire planet went into constructing that asteroid. To make sure I lived a long, comfortable life. But locked away where I would have absolutely no contact with any other living soul."

"So it is a prison?" asked T'Pol.

"That's exactly what it is, Sub-commander," said Farris. "A prison for the most dangerous criminal in the history of my people. Someone so dangerous they couldn't execute me or they'd make me a martyr. So they made sure that would never happen."

"What could you possible have done that made you so dangerous?" asked Hoshi. "You don't seem violent."

"My crime was infinitely worse than anything violent," said Farris. "I committed the most unthinkable crime someone of my race could commit. I wanted to be free."


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"I don't understand," said Travis. "Isn't the desire to be free basic to almost all life forms?"

"It is documented among most known cultures," said T'Pol. "It does not seem logical to consider a desire to be a criminal offense."

"You don't know my people," said Farris. "You see my skin color?"

It's a light yellow," said Archer.

"Yes," said Farris. "Most Tessocks are born with a noticeably darker yellow skin. Some, like me, have a lighter shade of yellow, or a variety of other colors."

"I don't understand," said Archer. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Everything," said Farris. "Because we're different, we are seen as somehow sub-Tessock. Inferior. We aren't allowed to hold a position of importance, we are limited to the level of education we receive, we can't own property, and we have to have permission to marry or have children. Basic rights that 'normal' Tessocks take for granted."

"Simply because you're skins are a different color?" asked Malcolm.

"Is that so hard to believe?" asked Farris. "You obviously hold similar beliefs."

"How do you figure that?" asked Archer.

"Ensigns Sato and Mayweather," said Farris. "Obviously human. But their skin colors are different. And yet they hold relatively low positions on your ship. Ensign Mayweather, for example, is simply a pilot. And they are lower in rank than the lighter skinned color members of your crew."

"I'm a pilot because that's what I like to do," said Travis. "As for my low rank, I haven't been in Star Fleet that long. Like anyone else, I have to work my way up through the ranks."

"So your rank and position has nothing to do with your skin color?" asked Farris.

"Not at all," insisted Hoshi. "Race is not even a consideration."

"Well, granted it was at one time," said Archer. "There was a time in Earth's past when people were judged on the color of their skin, or the shape of their eyes, or some other physical characteristic. But that was a long time ago. We've progressed past that now."

"So they aren't limited in any way?" asked Farris.

"Not on the criteria you have mentioned," said T'Pol. "They are limited only by their desire and their abilities."

"I apologize, Captain," said Farris. "I meant no offense. But I've never met anyone who held such beliefs. I seemed to have assumed incorrectly."

"No offense taken," said Archer. "I can see how it might have appeared that way to you. But surely you weren't imprisoned just for wanting to be free."

"Well, those weren't the charges against me," said Farris. "We were treated little better than slaves. As I said, we couldn't hold public office or have anything to do with the political decisions of our government."

"So what did you do that was so bad?" asked Hoshi.

"If I had taken up arms like some of my contemporaries did," said Farris, "it would have been easy to deal with me. They could have simply executed me for being a dangerously violent person. But I chose a different route. One that made me even more dangerous than a crazed madman with a weapon."

"Curious," said T'Pol. "What could be considered more dangerous than an insane individual who kills at random?"

"I ran for public office," said Farris. "I tried to get elected to a government position.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"You were arrested because you ran for public office?" asked Malcolm.

"We were subclass citizens," said Farris. "We had no rights. And I was gaining popularity among many of the mainstream population. More people believed in my cause than anyone thought. For a while, it looked like I might even win."

"But you didn't," said T'Pol.

"No," said Farris. "Those in power realized that if one of us could do it, others could. They couldn't allow that. So I was arrested for defying the natural order of our society."

"They had a whole list of charges against me. Solicitation, treason, inciting riots, violation of a dozen civil and criminal codes, anything they could think of. The charges filled nearly twelve pages."

"Just for running for office?" asked Travis.

"For daring to become more than society said I should be," said Farris. "I received the standard one hour trial for my status, and, of course, was found guilty of all charges."

"One hour?" questioned Travis. "How can you present a defense in one hour?"

"I wasn't allowed a defense," said Farris. "That privilege was reserved for 1st class citizens, not an accused sub class citizen who had freely admitted his guilt."

"Earth has a term for that," said Archer. "A kangaroo court. It's no longer tolerated."

"When news of my conviction was released," continued Farris, "there were riots all over the planet. They couldn't risk executing me for my crimes."

"That would have elevated you to the status of martyr," said T'Pol. "And a martyr can never be silenced."

"Exactly," said Farris. "So they devised my prison. They could claim I had been treated fairly and compassionately. But there are varying degrees of the definition of compassion."

"So you've spent 4,000 years locked away just for wanting to be free?" asked Hoshi.

"As I said," said Farris. "Someone who dared to want to be more than what was forcible imposed on him."

"Sounds like you got the short end of the stick," said Archer. "That's a human expression that means you weren't treated fairly and don't deserve what was done to you."

"I feel it necessary to point out, Captain," said T'Pol, "that it is not our place to judge another societies penal systems."

"Maybe not," said Archer, "but I'm not putting a man back into those conditions just because he wanted to be free. At the very least he deserves a fair trial."

"That is not for us to judge," said T'Pol. "I would assume that Mr. Farris would agree that his treatment was allowed under the legal proceedings of his people."

"Being legal doesn't make it fair or right," said Farris.

"I will accept that as confirmation," said T'Pol.

"What would you suggest, Sub-commander?" asked Malcolm.

"Perhaps in the time Mr. Farris has been in space," said T'Pol, "the laws have changed. Or the government may have reconsidered its judgment."

"You're suggesting we take him back?" asked Hoshi.

"It would be the correct thing to do," said T'Pol.

"Good," said Farris. "I want to go back. If things haven't changed, I still need to help change them. Too many of my people are living as virtual slaves."

"Travis," said Archer, "use the trajectory of the asteroid to plot a course back to its original launch position. Engage at best possible speed when you're ready."

"Aye, Sir," said Travis, heading for the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Three days later the Enterprise dropped from warp speed and entered a planetary system. Travis announced they had reached the original launch point of the asteroid. It was a system with four planets.

"It's the second planet," said Farris.

"Travis, plot a course," ordered Archer. "Standard orbit. Hoshi, see if you can raise any authority on the planet."

"Aye, sir," said Hoshi.

"Don't worry," said Archer, "I'm going to do everything I can to help. You won't be going back into that prison if I have anything to say about it."

"Thank you Captain," said Farris. "I appreciate everything you've done."

As the Enterprise entered standard orbit around the planet Hoshi reported there was still no response to their hails.

"I don't understand," said Farris. "Before I was exiled they already had highly sophisticated radio technology."

"I believe I can explain," said T'Pol. "Sensors are detecting numerous large cities, an extensive travel system, as well as many other indications of a once thriving civilization. However, it all appears to be in a great state of disrepair. I am also not detecting any life forms. The atmosphere is composed of methane, carbon dioxide and lethal levels of radiation. Tessock appears to be a dead planet."

"Dead?" questioned Farris. "How?"

"There are a large number of explosive impact craters scattered around the planet," said T'Pol. "I am also detecting numerous underground silos. All appear to be open and empty."

"All of the cities show sighs of massive destruction. It would appear there was a war on the planet. Even considering the minimal yield of an explosive warhead, the number of silos indicated more than enough to have devastated the planet."

"They destroyed themselves," said Archer. "T'Pol, any idea how long ago this happened?"

"Based on established known decay rates," said T'Pol, "I would calculate at just under 4,000 years. Approximately the same time the artificial asteroid was launched."

"There's no one left?" asked a stunned Farris.

"No," said T'Pol. "Radiation levels are so high not even microbes or bacteria could survive for long. The planet is uninhabitable by life as we understand it."

"All, dead," muttered Farris. "Because of me?"

"We don't know that," said Archer. "There could be any number of reasons why this happened. Maybe some of the people were able to get away to another planet."

"We didn't have that kind of technology," said Farris. "My prison was a first attempt, and it had no propulsion system. We weren't even close to warp technology as far as I know. No, no one got off the planet. They all died down there. I'm the last of my people."

"Travis," said Archer, "lay in a course away from the planet. Get us out of here."

"Aye sir," said Travis.

As the Enterprise left the system, Farris just stared at the field of stars on the view screen, no expression on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"Now what?" asked Farris.

"Captain," said T'Pol before Archer could answer, "procedure is quite clear. Mr. Farris is serving a lawfully imposed sentence mandated by the legal authority of his society. You cannot interfere with that sentence even though the legal authority does not exist."

"T'Pol," said Archer, "if you're suggesting that I put him back in that asteroid..."

"However," interrupted T'Pol, "Mr. Farris could petition earth on grounds of inhuman and unjust treatment as a political activist."

"I can do that?" asked Farris.

"It would require the senior Earth official present," said T'Pol, "to determine if temporary status for asylum is warranted. The matter would then be sent through appropriate channels to the Diplomatic Corps. They would be required to hold a hearing to see if permanent status for asylum should be granted."

"The senior Earth official present?" questioned Archer.

"In this situation," said T'Pol, "that would be you, Captain. Star Fleet regulations do specifically authorize you to grant temporary asylum in the absence of any senior authority."

"What happens then?" asked Archer.

"You would submit a report to Star Fleet Command who would in turn contact the Diplomatic Corps," said T'Pol. "Normally the individual in question would be transported to some convening authority. The individuals' home government would then be contacted. All evidence would be considered by the convening authority and a determination for permanent asylum would be made."

"T'Pol, it's a dead planet," said Archer. "There is no home government."

"In which case," said T'Pol, "I would imagine there would be very little objection to granting asylum. The convening authority could then declare Mr. Farris' punishment inhumane and unjust and could then legally overturn the decision of the original authority."

"Sounds like a lot of work when there's no one left to dispute it," said Malcolm.

"That may be," said T'Pol. "But it is also the only legal means available."

"Well Mr. Ferris," said Archer, "would you like to officially request asylum on Earth?"

"I think I would," said Farris.

"Hoshi," said Archer heading for his ready room, "get me Admiral Forrest at Star Fleet Command."

"Already on it, sir," responded Hoshi.

"We'll rendezvous with the science ship, Omega, in four days," Archer told Ferris. "From there, it's a six week trip back to Earth and your hearing. Admiral Forrestr tells me in light of no official response from your government, granting asylum is a foregone conclusion. And overturning your sentence should be easy enough."

"What do I do now?" asked Farris. "It's been such a long time since I was around people."

"You do whatever you want," said Archer. "Remember, on Earth everyone has the same rights."

"Thank you for everything, Captain," said Farris. "I never imagined I'd be free of that prison. Dr. Phlox said that away from my artificial environment, my physiology would quickly revert to normal."

"That's good," said Archer. "Now, you can do whatever you want."

"Thank you again," said Farris.

As Archer headed for the bridge he made a mental note to ask T'Pol to join him for dinner. It had been a while since they had enjoyed a meal together.

The End


End file.
